


Monkey see Monkey do

by KALL



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, I'm a new writer so be gentle, LEGO monkie kid - Freeform, Legos, i uhhhhhh have no idea how to tag, just a monkey dad refusing to be a monkey dad, no beta we die like clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KALL/pseuds/KALL
Summary: Just a short couple of stories of how Monkey King notices a few things that MK does that seem to be actions copied from him. Some good, some cute, and some concerning.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1- Grooming and Musing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work ever, please be gentle. I have a few longer stories in the wings but I am just getting my feet on solid ground. 
> 
> I have no Beta so if you see the story slightly tweaked over the next few days that's me seeing stuff I missed originally. 
> 
> I also have been reading Journey to the west but have not completed reading it yet so if I misspeak or say something wrong please please please correct me! I would rather be corrected early on then to offend anybody.

When Sun Wukong picked his successor he expected them to follow his instructions to some degree. 

What he didn't expect was to have someone who followed him around like a shadow and to mimic his every move. I guess it had its benefits. It meant that he had a student who paid attention and absorbed everything he said to him like a little sea Spong. 

Making MK a model protege to inherit the monkey king title. 

But it also came with some….interesting side effects. 

Side effects coming in the form of Wukong walking in and watching MK groom some of his monkeys. 

He watched quizzingly at the small monkey grove as a peach-colored monkey sat happily in the kid’s lap as hands worked through the fur picking out twigs and clumps of dirt.

Perched on his shoulder was another monkey doing the same thing, running small monkey paws through his broom imposter style of hair, which was currently limp due to his headband being tossed to the side and being played with by a pair of mischievous monkeys. 

His new substitute barber was picking out who knows what from the boy’s jet black hair. A few other monkeys were laying around enjoying each other's companionship while social grooming was going on. 

Why MK was invited to this social event wasn't a big mystery to solve. The kid had probably seen him grooming his subjects casually once and it got in his head to do the same. 

_“Hey, Monkey King...uh what are you doing?”He remembers the kid asking, walking in on him as at least a dozen of his subjects congregated together in a normal display of social grooming. As their king of course he was included in this, receiving grooming and participating._

__

__

_That didn't mean it wasn’t slightly embarrassing to be caught in this seemingly animalistic situation._

__

__

_“Just some social grooming," he states casually trying to brush it off as something totally normal as he shoos away the several monkeys that had gathered around him either waiting their turn or simply wanting to bask in his company._

__

__

_“Ready for today's training?” He stands up quickly stretching out his shoulder gaining an enthusiastic nod from his student hoping his fur is enough to hide the embarrassed blush. And that was the end of that._

__

__

Or so he thought 

Not only have the monkeys of flower fruit island gotten used to the kid’s presence while training and they have also grown attached to the kid. Hanging off of him and clamoring about him with ease like he was nothing but branches for their entertainment, pulling bright smiles and genuine laughs from the kid. 

It was cute. And tugged something in his chest that he forced back down quickly. He crossed his arms and chuckled as he watched the kid pull out a bug from his grooming partner’s peach fur with a bemused face.

His amusement at the boy's confusion quickly fades when he proceeds to eat said bug with a loud crunch and sticks his tongue out at the tastes, skin green and looking like he had a few regrets to name. 

Okay. Yeah. He didn't learn that one from him, maybe he should limit the kids time with the monkeys….


	2. Chapter 2 - Meditation Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see MK pick up a much more pleasant habit from Monkey king, and we also get a look into Wukong's mind. short and sweet again no beta we die like clowns.

In.

And out. 

sun Wukong focused on his breathing as he centered himself. A daily meditation that became a secret pleasure for the monkey king. In his youth, he was wild and impulsive, and although that was still mostly true still he found that age had made him calm down some, and appreciate the softer things like a good stretch and meditation. 

These calm moments by himself that were once a chore were now precious to him.

"Hey, there monkey king!!" 

... especially now that he had a very eager, very loud student. 

He felt his tail flic to the side peaking an eye open and was greeted with the blinding smile of his successor to be. He's bent at the waist sideways with a wide grin that should be considered an invasive species at this point. 

"Watchaaa dooooing?" He asked with those energetic eyes that were oceans deep with admiration. Sometimes sun Wukong couldn't look too long lest he gets swept away with the tide. 

He closes his eyes again slowly taking in another breath.

"I was meditating before I was interrupted," 

"Ohhhhh..right right meditation. Right cool." He can hear the boy rocking back and forth on his sneakers and the sound of the rubber of the soles against the stone floor goes on for a few moments. The kid is clearly waiting for Wukong to invite him to join. 

It’s kind of funny actually and his mind wanders from the meditation to the silent begging from his student. His tails flicks at the enjoyment and that seems to be enough to prompt the teen to speak. 

"Sooooooo what's on the agenda for training again?" The kid asked with a little nervous laugh. Wukong opened his eyes fully now to witness the kid rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Well maybe teaching his student a lesson on meditation and sitting still for two seconds might have its benefits. Like some peace and quiet. Yeah, that sounds nice. 

He pats the spot next to him softly indicating for the kid to sit down with him. The kid practically trips over himself to sit next to his idol finally gaining permission to join

"We can try a bit of meditation for today if you think you are up for it” 

“Oh totally, I’m like the best at meditation, just you wait, you're gonna see how totally RAD I am at meditation.” He states confidently and Wukong is already slightly regretting the decision since the kid is practically the embodiment of a 24-hour energy drink.

“Okay, so remember when we talked about focus is just taking in everything around you and choosing to focus on the one thing?” he watches ahead belong to MK bobbing up and down as he has his hands in his lap looking like a toddler during storytime rather than his student. 

“Well, meditation is very similar, except all of your focus should be within, you should be looking to gently control your thoughts back onto breathing end letting go any stress or anxieties you may have.” 

The kid nods his head up and down his hair bobbing along with the motion but despite the concentrated face he held it seemed like what he was saying was going in one ear and out the other, his pupils seeming to get further and further apart 

Maybe this meditation thing wasn't the kid’s speed. Ah, whatever. He had some chores that he could have the kiddo and then some sparring. 

"Okay...how about we just do some regular training today?" He suggested with a smile patting the kid’s shoulder gently encouraging him to get back up. 

He was surprised to be met with a slightly dejected expression that flitted across the kid's face and was quickly masked with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Sure thing!"

Huh. That was odd. He filed that away for later as the kid started rambling at the speed of a truck asking questions about what they were going to learn today. 

\---------

So the monkey king wasn't attached to MK. The kid his mind corrected. Nope. Not attached at all. Sure he was his successor and he hand-picked him, was training him, and maybe he also watched TV with the kid after training, and maybe he also enjoyed hearing the kid ramble a mile a minute about something cool he saw that day or a new video game he played….

So totally not attached. 

Yeah.

That's what he kept telling himself when he found a perch in his bird form looking from the outside into MKs flat above the noodle shop. 

The kid was supposed to train with him today and he had been late, which isn't totally uncommon for the distracted boy to be a few minutes late. But when a few minutes turned to thirty and then as the time grew to an hour so did Wukong's concern. 

An hour and ten minutes were all he could handle before the tendrils of worry tightened its grip on his chest till he couldn't bear the feeling anymore and took the flight to find his student. 

The first stop had been the noodle shop, perhaps he was working and simply forgot they had a training day today. 

He found MK...no the KID not in the middle shop working but just one floor above it. What he expected to find was a teenager sleeping wayyy past what should be acceptable on this weekday from staying up too late playing video games. 

But instead, he found a serine MK sitting lotus style with his eyes closed. 

Seeing him alright and simply meditating eased the grip around his heart, slowing his frantic thoughts of worst-case scenarios, bringing it to a standstill. 

MK was meditating. Huh. 

His form was perfect, straight back and relaxed hands, steady even breaths just like he had taught him. The fact that MK had lost track of time and was too suggested he had completely submerged himself into meditation and not even the bustle of the shoe below him or the cars zooming past seemed to disturb him. 

Wukong watched a little longer feeling a bit of guilt creep up his back replacing the bone-deep worry from before. 

He shouldn't have given up on MK, the kid, the other day with meditation. He clearly was paying close attention despite his initial confusion.

And Wukong had brushed him off thinking it was too much for the boy to handle, and here he was applying the lesson outside of their training. 

If he had just a little more patients he could have been sitting with the kid and meditating with him that day.

Instead, he's left with the feeling that he has failed him in some way. MK probably felt like now he couldn't be trusted to follow instructions by his teacher. 

No more of that. He would make sure MK knew that he took him seriously. The next lessons were going to be about meditation and maybe they could also do some katas too. Mk clearly could handle it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Parental Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wukong gets a little more than he bargained for when MK gives him quite a fright.

"I got you, buddy. I got you!" Wukong practically shouts over the roaring thunder of defeat from Macaque's shadow giant.

The wind and debris fly past him at an alarming speed some of the rubble hitting his back with a resounding thud. 

It would take more than that to take him down for the count, his shoulder and head as hard as steel. 

His kid, however…

He tightens his grip around MK, shielding him from the resounding wind that would no doubt blow him away had he not been anchored by wukong. 

Despite MK being the one that delivered the final blow he can feel them shaking in his grip. Small, afraid, Vulnerable.

His grip tightens once again pulling his kid’s frame closer to his chest. Protecting him. 

When did he start referring to him as HIS kid?

Probably around the time macaque transformed himself to look like MK. 

He fucked up. He got attached. Despite everything he did MK wriggled his way into his heart and made himself home there. 

He could feel the still trembling body pressed against his own, MKs spine flush to his chest and he prayed that the boy would mistake the frantic heartbeat of the monkey as his own. 

He fucked up so bad.

MK was just a child. A fragile teen desperate for approval from his idol. And in seeking that approval he had driven him away and put him in so much danger. 

The dust was just starting to settle but he didn't pull away yet. Burying his face into the locks of the boy and shutting his eyes tightly. 

He may have messed up but he was going to do better. He would protect MK, his kid, at all cost until he was 100% sure they could take care of themselves. 

No matter what the world threw at him. 

"Soooo uhhh can you let me go now? Hehe"

Wukong gritted his teeth in a faux smile. But first, he was going to have a little chat with his two-timing apprentice. 

\----------------

No no no No!!

Wukong paced back and forth, arms crossed over his chest and a worried pinch to his brow

Where did he get a crazy idea like that?! Mk wasn't invincible, at least not anymore since he limited the kid’s powers until he could better control it.

So why did he go out and do something so stupid? 

He huffed, halting in his useless pacing. He dropped his arms to his side fist so tight the knuckles turned white and they shook.

Why did he have to put himself in the way of danger like that?

His gaze pulls away from the floor to an unconscious MK. Unconscious but alive his mind supplies helpful soothing the rampant beating of his heart despite the battle had ended hours ago. 

He had MK all bundled up in a blanket and the sofa pillow underneath his head, his usual red headband was sealed out for white cause from the mast cut he got there. 

It had just been a few hours ago, the demon bull family was causing a ruckus downtown, for whatever reason he couldn't really pinpoint right now, nor care to. 

And MK was handling it, like a champ mind you, his kid was amazing and didn't need any help from him so he was casually watching from the side. Just you know….keeping an eye on him. 

And then there was this child on a bike. Headphones in playing annoying pop music so loud that Wukong could hear it from the top of the building where he was perched. 

And that stupid child didn't see where he was going and got in the way of the fight, a swing from the framing bull king ready to take them out forever had it landed. 

But it didn't land. 

Beauce MK, his stupid amazing self sacrificing idiot of a kid jumped in the way. Using his body as a literal shield he saved a kid's life. 

And got himself pretty messed up in the process. Thank everything holy that MK still had a good majority not the power he gifted him and it was enough to protect himself. 

He walked over to his kid watching their chest rise and fall slowly.

But he was okay. He was alive. He runs a paw through his kid's hair gently. 

His thumb runs over the white bandages around MK’s head. He's genital because he knows what lies beneath. A nasty bruise from falling forward.

He can still see it happening even though it was a few hours ago. 

_MK was running so slow, or maybe it was slow on his mind, he remembers watching from far off and putting together the curtain call before the rest of his friends did._

__

__

_He feels himself shouting and moving and his how body feels numb buzzing, energized at the same time._

__

__

_He won't get there in time. He sees MK curling around the kid from the bike. Shielding him. Taking the blow._

__

__

_The sound of the impact will haunt him for years._

__

__

_He sees a yellow and red blur chucked halfway across the block, MK still keeping his grip around the boy protectively despite the impact of the ground like a makeshift airbag._

__

__

_He remembers seeing red after that. He might have kicked the demon bull family’s ass but it's all a blur. Smeared colors of memory that paint an abstract canvas red._

__

__

_There was so much red._

__

__

_Pulsing from Mks head so much that he feared it has split open. The child was okay, shaken, and bruised but hardly hurt._

__

__

_His kid though…_

__

__

He knees down in front of the soft wrapping his arms around the unconscious boy. his boy. His boy that he had gotten attached to and wanted to protect, his kid that made him smile and rent parenting tips, books, and DVDs just so he could better take care of him. 

The urge to hug MK tightly washes over him and he’s concerned at how familiar the feeling is. He watches the breath go in and leave MK’s body gently. They were okay. They were fine. The cut on his head wasn't that bad, it just bled a lot. 

He was just too brave. Too eager to please and be like him. His kid just would see him do anything and want to follow in his footsteps no matter where they took him.

Even if it was an early grave. 

That wouldn't do at all. No. 

He began to pace again 

Why was MK so insistent of throwing himself over that kid like-

He halted in his place ice dowsing his veins. 

Like he did just last week with the battle with macaque. His gaze lingered on MK again, a hand rubbing his chin in thought. 

Was that it? Was MK mimicking him? 

He sighed running a paw down his face tiredly.

Of course, it was. MK was obsessed with impressing him. Wanting to be just like him. And so when Wukong threw himself over MK to protect him from the explosion, his kid picked up on that little self-sacrificing bit and decided to use it. 

The only difference between the two instances was the minor detail that MK was no longer Immortal 

He runs his hands through his fur frustratedly. He should have listened more to those DVDs on parenting. They said something about constant praise assuring a kid's development?

Was that it? Was he not praising the kid enough and so MK felt he needed to do more, to risk more to earn it?

Jeeze he should have never retired.

\---_------

"Good job today Buddy, you're really coming along nicely" 

He watched MKs' sweat-covered faces brighten under the praise, if he had a monkey tail it would be wagging excitedly. The grin is blinding and Monkie king felt something warm flutter in him

Wow. who knew complimenting your kid could also make you feel good. He should have been doing this months ago. 

"Really? You don't think I need to work on my form, or posture, or leaning into the strike or-"

"Get going before your late for work, we can worry about all that extra stuff later” 

He waves them off, and then puts his hand on MKs shoulder and smiled at him. His kid looked up with wide adoring eyes, eyes that showed absolute trust and admiration. He’s quickly jolted out of his stupor when his phone digs, probably pigsty reminding him of his early termination if he didn't show up for work on time again. 

“Oh! I have to go! See you tomorrow Monkie king!” he shouts tripping over himself like a newborn labrador chasing a ball out of the cave. 

Monkey gives a casual salute watching the yellow and red blur make its way down flower fruit mountain. 

He was proud of his kid. MK was the perfect pick for a successor. 

He would make a great monkey King. 

After all. 

Monkey see. Monkey do. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey that's the end! hopefully, it was okay. 
> 
> I'm trying to channel my inner 16-year old where I would post things and not care what others would think at all. haha...
> 
> you will probably see a bunch of changes made throughout all three chapters but let me know what you think anyway!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Monkey see Monkey do(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888637) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
